degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140514182214
I listened to my "angry" music while writing this, so I was really fired up :p Dear Degrassi writers, I have been a dedicated viewer and a huge fan of your show, up until Season 13. I can safely say that this season has displayed the worst writing that I've ever seen from any show that I have watched in my twenty years of existence. Everything about this season is so poorly put together and this show is a joke. It's unfathomable that this is the same show that had showed Manny get an abortion, followed Ellie through her self harm, and demonstrated what it's like to live day-to-day as a transgender. I'm furious that you have turned a show that was once so worthy of all of it's praise because of it's portrayal of realistic and relatable story lines, into nothing but a teen soap opera that only focuses on relationships and love triangles. This entire season is nothing but problematic and I'm absolutely livid that you are pleased with the terrible messages that you are sending to the people watching your show. It's absolutely deplorable how you have managed to ruin every shred of Eli's character development over the past three seasons in just a single episode. Having him cheat on Clare is the most out of character plot that has ever been presented on this show. This is the same boy who crashed his car into a wall in a last attempt to keep Clare from leaving him, and you're trying to tell me that he would cheat on her once he arrived at school simply because he missed her? I call bullshit. The Eli Goldsworthy that was introduced back in Season 10 and that arguably has the best character development out of anyone on this show, would NEVER cheat on Clare Edwards. He lives and breathes for that girl. He was there to support her when he parents were getting divorced, he waited to have sex with her because he respected her decision to remain abstinent, he stuffed a ballot box in order for Clare to be Prom Queen, so no I don't believe for one second that he would ever cheat on anyone, especially Clare. Speaking of Clare, since when would she ever have any romantic interest in your golden boy, Drew Torres? Did you forget that he cheated on Clare's best friend? She has never been attracted to him, so this pairing was just pulled out of thin air. However, that's not even the biggest issue with this plot. It's the fact that Clare Edwards, of all people, would so easily have sex with someone the day after she breaks up with someone that she was fully committed to. We are talking about a girl who used to be so proud of the fact that she was saving herself for marriage. Eli respected her wishes, and she only decided to have sex with him because she was in LOVE with him and she had been in a fully committed and monogamous relationship with him. There is no fathomable way that this same girl would so easily give into her urges like that, when she waited sixteen years to lose her virginity to a boy that she truly loved. Clare used to be one of my favorite characters because she was so headstrong and she was so sure of herself, and now she's only a foolish girl who lets her relationships define who she is. This entire season has been nothing but a slap in the face to fans of Eli, Clare, as well as Eclare. It's absolutely ridiculous that Clare would claim Drew has been there for her more than Eli, simply because he was there when she was experiencing "Chemo Brain." Eli dropped everything in order to be by her side when she was undergoing chemo treatment. I'm furious that you're trying to minimize the things that Eli has done for her, so you can put Drew Torres on a pedestal. It makes no sense why you would spend three entire seasons developing a relationship between Eli and Clare, only to taint them beyond recognition in order to make room for Clare and Drew to develop a relationship. Even after everything you've done to tarnish Eclare, Clare and Drew don't even get together, so ruining Eli and Clare's characters was all for nothing! My biggest concern with this season is the way you are promoting a romantic relationship between Zig and Maya. This relationship is so toxic and I would go as far as saying that it's emotionally abusive, and I'm disgusted that it's being glamorized and portrayed as an epic romance. Zig is by far the character that is completely lacking morals, coming right behind Luke. The way that he has treated Maya as of late is completely unjustifiable. He has told her that he hates her, referred to her as "sloppy seconds", and he's so willing to interfere with her relationship with Miles after what happened with Cam. Every single interaction between Maya and Zig this season has been toxic and problematic, so there's no arguing that this is an emotionally abusive relationship. It's truly sickening that you are promoting such a problematic pairing, especially when your viewers are primarily young teenagers. What kind of twisted message are you trying to send to your audience? There are countless individuals who suffer from some form of abuse on a daily basis and this pairing is such an insult to abuse victims and you should be ashamed. I will never understand why you opted to turn a storyline about Zig being homeless into a carbon copy of the Zig-Cam-Maya love triangle from Season 12. You had such a great opportunity to explore a phenomenal storyline about being homeless, instead you seized this opportunity to portray yet another unnecessary and pointless relationship plot. I'm disgusted at what this show has become. I used to be so proud to watch Degrassi because the characters were relatable and the story lines were realistic. In just one season, you have managed to completely tarnish everything that once made this show so great. If I were to ever have children, I would never allow them to watch this season because of the many problematic messages that you are sending to your young audience. I have decided to give up watching the show myself. So congratulations, writers, you've lost a dedicated viewer who has been watching since 2005. I really hope that you're happy with what you've accomplished this season, because you have ruined so many great characters, all for the sake of drama and bringing in ratings. Sincerely, A pissed off (former) viewer